


They Don't Suspect a Thing

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Jack and the reader are in a relationship, and Sam and Dean have "no idea"





	They Don't Suspect a Thing

“How am I supposed to sneak chocolate past Sam and Dean?” Jack questions.  
“Just play dumb” You smile, “You’re so good at that innocent act.”  
He smirks. To think, just a few weeks ago, you’d given him a hands-on lesson on female anatomy. Needless to say, he’s hooked, can’t get enough of what he learned was called ‘sex.’  
“Okay,” Jack agreed, though he seemed doubtful.  
…

Jack heads down the aisles of the grocery store, searching for those little heart-shaped boxes of chocolate [y/n] had mentioned. He finds and picks up three of them, planning on handing one to Sam and Dean to throw them off.  
…

“So, we’re going on a hunt later,” Sam says, “Long drive, we’ll be driving all night, so we can be there by daylight.”  
“Vampire nest?” You ask.  
“Yeah. You and Jack wanna come along? Where is he by the way?”  
“Store run.”  
Sam nodded.  
“So, you wanna go?”  
“I think I’ll stay at the bunker. Ribs are still sore from the last hunt. And, you know Jack, he won’t leave me alone.”  
You and Sam laugh. Ever since you met the boys a few months ago, you and Jack became instant friends. Then, came the feelings you had for each other, but Sam and Dean don’t know that. All those times you and Jack cuddled together, the brothers assumed it was just platonic. Of course, Sam and Dean would kill you if they knew you were bedding Lucifer’s son.  
“All right,” Sam agreed, “We should be back tomorrow. If not, you know what to do.”  
You nod.  
…

After handing chocolate to Sam and Dean, Jack meets you in his room.  
“A couple more hours until they leave,” You smile.  
“I don’t want to wait,” Jack touches your hips.  
“Waiting is the best part,” You flirt, “Maybe we should watch a movie to get us in the mood.”  
“Movie?”  
“You know, the ones where they don’t wear clothes.”

…  
That night, Sam and Dean get ready to leave on a hunt.  
“We’ll see you later,” Sam says.  
“Behave,” Dean commands, “Don’t make a mess, food’s in the fridge, you know the drill.”  
You and Jack both nod as the brothers head for the exit. Jack gives you a lustful glance.  
“Wait for it,” You say as you hear the Impala’s engine start up.

…  
Meanwhile, in the Impala…  
“Dean?”  
“Mmm.”  
“There is no vampire nest, is there?”  
“Nope.”  
“And we’re just giving them a night alone, aren’t we?”  
“Yep.”


End file.
